City Fall (chapter 5)
[[Datei:IDW 026 000.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #26 (IDW)]]City Fall (chapter 5) ("Stadt-Fall", Kapitel 5) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 25. September 2013 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #26 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Mateus Santolouco, Charles Paul Wilson III (S. 1-2) *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' *'Nächstes Kapitel': "City Fall" #6 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Miutterliebe immerdarTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Angel **Tang Shen (Erscheinung) *Old Hob und Slash *Woody Dirkins *Harold Lillja *Foot Clan **Shredder **Dark Leonardo **Karai **Alopex *Savate Ninja **Victor *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) *Purple Dragons (erwähnt) Inhalt thumb|160px|left|Eine Mutter zu ihrem verlorenen SohnIrgendwo, in einem japanischen Garten. Tang Shen und Leonardo (in seiner Mutantenform) wandern durch dieses wunderschön kultivierte Stück Land, doch Leonardos Herz kann sich nicht auf seine Umgebung einstimmen, weil er sich fühlt, als hätte er etwas verloren, ohne zu wissen was genau. Tang Shen erklärt ihrem Sohn, dass jemand anderes für die Leere in seiner Seele verantwortlich ist und Leonardo nur dann erfahren wird, wer dahintersteckt, wenn er zuerst das gefunden hat, was ihm im Herzen fehlt. Als ein Zeichen ihrer immerwährenden Liebe als Mutter zum Sohn gibt sie ihm eine Blume, bevor sie ihn entlässt, und dann wacht Leonardo mit dieser Blume in den Händen und mit Tränen in seinen Augen aus seiner Meditation auf. thumb|160px|Angels VersprechenEine Straße in New York City. Zwei Schläger flüchten aus dem Schnappsladen, den sie gerade ausgeraubt haben, doch einer von ihnen wird von einem Stock, der von Angel in sein Gesicht geschleudert wurde, ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Sein Freund will Angel mit vorgehaltener Pistole in die Mangel nehmen, als er seinerseits durch drei Wurfsterne und einem gezielten Tritt gegen das Kinn von Raphael außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Angel und Raphael kommen wegen dieser beunruhigenden Entwicklung, dass Geschäfte jetzt schon am helligten Tag offen überfallen werden, ins Gespräch, und Raphael fragt Angel, ob sie im Notfall auf die Hilfe der Purple Dragons zählen könnten. Angel erklärt ausweichend, dass es im Moment "Familienstreitigkeiten" bei den Dragons gibt''IDW Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun'' und dass sie daher nicht glaubt, dass sie gewillt sind, auszuhelfen; jedoch verspricht Angel ihm ihre persönliche, unbedingte Unterstützung. thumb|160px|left|Wieder und immer Freunde!Währenddessen besucht Michelangelo seinen alten Pizza-Freund Woody, als dieser sich für eine Lieferfahrt fertigmacht. Bevor er aber richtig mit seinem Anliegen loslegen kann, ergreift Woody als Erster das Wort und bittet Michelangelo um Entschuldigung, dass er nach Slashs Angriff auf sein Leben sich so abrupt von seinem Mutantenfreund abgewandt hat."Sins of the Fathers" #3 und #4 Michelangelo allerdings hat keinerlei Probleme, Woody zu vergeben, und nachdem sie ihren Freundschaftsbund wieder erneuert haben, erklärt er Woody betrübt, wie Leonardo vom Foot Clan entführt und umgepolt wurde und dass sie nun verzweifelt versuchen, irgendeine Spur von ihnen zu finden. Daraufhin erwähnt Woody, dass er einmal von einigen Gestalten, denen er einmal Pizza geliefert hat, irgendetwas vom Foot Clan gehört hat; jedoch nicht mehr, weil ihm diese Kunden zu zwielichtig waren. Diese Neuigkeit aber erregt Michelangelos Interesse umso mehr... thumb|200px|Harolds WerkstattDonatello und April besuchen anderswo das neue Heim von Donatellos grantigem Freund Harold Lillja. Dieser zeigt sich von Aprils Präsenz an seiner Haustür zuerst gar nicht begeistert, bis April ihm ihr eigenes wissenschaftliches Interesse klarmachen kann. Im Inneren der alten Fabrikhalle treffen sie auf Harold, den Donatello um ein paar technische Hilfsmittel bittet. Wie Harold erklärt, hat er die Mängel seiner Erfindungen, die Donatello bei ihrer ersten Begegnung kennengelernt hat, beseitigt,''IDW Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' aber noch keinen richtigen Härtetest mit ihnen durchführen können, und nach einigem Meckern und Warnungen, dass er im Falle eines Versagens keinerlei Garantie übernimmt, leiht er seinem Turtle-Freund schließlich die benötigten Dinge. thumb|200px|left|Der GroßangriffIn dieser Nacht, im Hauptquartier der Savate Ninja. Victor hat seine Unteroffiziere um sich gesammelt und plant nun den alles entscheidenden letzten Schlag gegen ihren einzig verbliebenen Gegner, den Foot Clan. Dumm nur für ihn, dass der Shredder ihm mit diesem Plan schon längst zuvorgekommen ist:"City Fall" #4 Leonardo und der Shredder persönlich schwingen sich aus zwei Hubschraubern heraus durch die Glasfenster von Victors Büro und verwickeln ihn und seine Leute in ein blutiges Gefecht. Karai, die zusammen mit Alopex und ihrem Zweitteam von unten angreifen soll, übergeht Leonardos Anweisung, zuerst auf seinen Angriffsbefehl zu warten, und eröffnet auf eigene Faust ihren Sturmangriff auf die Savates. thumb|200px|Leonardo gegen VictorVictor flüchtet sich in sein Domizil, wohin ihm Leonardo folgt. Die beiden fechten einen Zweikampf aus, den Leonardo gewinnt; doch bevor er Victor den Garaus machen kann, hält ihn der Shredder davon ab - zum einen, weil er seinen Halt über Leonardos Geist nicht gefährden will, zum anderen, weil er noch etwas Besonderes mit Victor vorhat. Victor nutzt den Moment und versucht die beiden mit einer Pistole zu erschießen. Jedoch stößt der Shredder Leonardo noch aus der Schussbahn und trennt Victor mit seiner Handkralle die Hand ab, dann befiehlt er zwei seiner Ninja, Victors Wunde zu verbinden und ihn abzuführen. thumb|200px|left|FamilienbandeRaphael nimmt sich in dieser Nacht noch einmal kurz Zeit, um im Krankenhaus nach Casey zu sehen. Obwohl er seine Visite eigentlich geheimhalten wollte, wird er von Casey bemerkt und zum Reinkommen aufgefordert. Raphael gesteht seinem besten Freund bedrückt, dass er sich schuldig fühlt, dass Casey seinetwegen so schwer verletzt wurde,"City Fall" #1 doch dieser entgegnet daraufhin nur, dass der Shredder und nicht Raphael dafür verantwortlich ist und dass sie doch alle eine Familie sind. Diese Worte der Treue nehmen Raphael schließlich die schwerste Last von der Seele, doch er kann sich noch nicht freuen, weil ihm das Verhalten seines Vaters in dieser emotionalen Krise im Moment die größten Sorgen bereitet... thumb|160px|Old Hobs PreisZur gleichen Zeit sieht Splinter sich gezwungen, den "Gefallen", den Old Hob für seine Hilfe bei Leonardos Rettung verlangt hat, einzulösen: Splinter soll in Stock Gen einbrechen und einen Vorrat an Mutagen stehlen, damit Hob sich seine Mutantenarmee aufbauen kann. Splinter macht nur widerwillig mit, da er weiß, dass Hobs Pläne nichts Gutes hervorbringen werden, und nur sein Wunsch, Leonardo zu retten, treibt ihn dazu, Hobs Forderungen zu erfüllen. Er kann sich ins Labor einschleichen und dort einen großen Vorrat an Mutagen entwenden. Zwar wird er auf seinem Rückweg von einem Wachmann gestellt, doch kann Splinter ihn ohne zuviel Mühe niederschlagen. [[Datei:IDW_026_023.jpg|thumb|160px|left|Die Zerstörung von Stock Gen]]Zusammen mit dem Mutagen kehrt Splinter zu Old Hob und Slash zurück, die vor dem Institut auf ihn gewartet haben, und nachdem er dem Kater eingeschärft hat, sich an seine eigene Abmachung zu halten, zieht er sich wieder in Richtung Stadt zurück. Jedoch hat Hob inzwischen einen weiteren Plan in Gang gesetzt: Während Splinter sich im Labor aufgehalten hat, hat Slash auf Hobs Anweisungen hin Sprengladungen im Institut verteilt. Bevor sie losfahren, aktivieren sie die Zünder, und der Ort, an dem die beiden soviele Qualen durchgemacht haben, fliegt in einem gigantischen Feuerball in die Luft. thumb|200px|"Erst der Anfang"Nachdem Karai und ihr Trupp mit den Resten der Savates aufgeräumt haben, begeben sie und Alopex sich hoch zu Victors Büro, wo der Shredder seinem Chunin die Stadt präsentiert, die ihnen mit dem Fall der Savates jetzt gehört, und dass dies erst der Anfang von allem sein wird. Dazu lächelt Karai nur verschlagen und murmelt vor sich hin: "Ja... das ist es." Neudruckversionen *''City Fall, Volume 2'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 3'' (HC), August 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *September 2016 als Sammelband; Titel "Shredder greift an" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)